Games such as Laser-tag, Capture the Flag, and other adventure and sports oriented games are known and quite popular. Family entertainment centers, theme parks, play structures and other similar facilities provide play and interaction among play participants playing in, or around an entertainment facility, theme park and/or play structure. Stand alone interactive toys and games such as Laser-tag enable people to play in different environments but lack a means to track and manage gameplay information in real time.
Devices and consoles such as video games, arcade games, hand-held games, personal computers, cell phones and other devices enable individuals or groups of people to interact within very close proximity to the device or console.
However, there is always a demand for more exciting and entertaining games and toys that increase the learning and entertainment opportunities for people and stimulate creativity and imagination in a variety of environments, especially outside of family entertainment centers, theme parks and at dedicated play structure areas. Additionally, device and console based games require the players to play in close proximity to a screen. Stand alone games are limited by their inability to interact with diverse goal-oriented objects that represent any number of rewards, obstacles or other game relevant objects such as life points, medical kits, ammunition, treasures and other goal-oriented objects. In addition, stand alone games lack a centralized game Master or referee that can, in real time, track and manage diverse aspects of each player's activities such as players' scores and success and generate statistics to rank and/or evaluate the game play experience and offer various game play settings and different game play rules.